OH Emmet
by Kate Snape21
Summary: Emmet being Emmet annoys everyone and ends up with a very angry Edward it is complete unless you want more :)
1. OH EMMETT

**Carlisle's point of view**

i was was at work late since i had a meeting, Alice told me everything that was going to be said

it was nearly the end of the meeting when my phone started ringing and of corse everyone looked at me

"I'm so sorry " i looked at the caller ID Emmet "its only Emmet i will silence it "

"oh no don't silence it " calls one person in the meeting "

"put it on speaker he is the most funniest kid i have ever met "

why oh why does my son have to be famous at the hospital and why is he calling me i told everyone this morning i will be in a meeting so this cant be good

so i put it on speaker and said hello of corse Emmet starts his act

" Hi Daddy "

the whole office and now people who were walking past started laughing

"hi office"

everyone responded "hi Emmet"

"Emmet what is it that you need we are in a meeting"

"someone woke up and put there cranky pants on this morning"

of corse the whole office cracked up laughing again

"what is it that you need Emmet"

"oh okay umm okay i will tell mr cranky pants number 2"

"what do you mean number 2"

what he said next was pretty fast but everyone caught on to what he said plus yelling what Edward was doing in the back ground

"okay well i took Bella for a ride in the bush then kinda got stuck so i called Edward then Jasper and him turned up looking really angry so i tried to cheer them up ended up scaring Bella then kinda maybe broke Edward's CD player than Jasper tried to calm him down then they ended up fighting" then we heard a massive bang and yelling

"Edward stop now calm down"

"hey Alice didn't know what he was planning how can she"

"she is the one who thinks she knows everything let go of me Emmet you better get off that phone in 2 seconds and out of this house in two seconds if you want to live look at Bella she is so scared from your joy ride"

"okay well Emmet please take it outside and don't hurt anyone and keep Edward busy until i get home"

"okay I'm just going to came out and say this but love you since i might not live in about five minutes" then he hung up

everyone was laughing through the whole thing at least someone found it funny i had to deal with 3 vampire teenage boys s

i was just sitting there head in my hands rubbing my eyes i heard someone say something then looked up and it was the director

"thank you its always nice to leave a meeting happy" he glances over at me then adds "well most people" then leaves the room

**please review **

**tell me if you would like a chapter of what Emmet had done to Bella and what happened before Emmet calls Carlisle**


	2. please read

**I'm just letting everyone know I'm not a very good writer so if you don't like the spelling or stuff like that then please don't read it**

**i have seen other people's spelling way worse than mine **

**someone told me yesterday that Emmet is spelt with two t's so Emmett and i found that out a few hours before but thank you to that person who told me :) **


	3. EMMETT

**Emmet's point of view**

_"__Hey Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Esme and i are going hunting would you like to come?" asked Alice _

_"__Umm no thank you, I'm not that thirsty right now" Emmett replied back to Alice with a smile _

_"__Okay well Bella is going to be spending the weekend with Charlie so please leave her alone and don't break anything while we are gone and plus Carlisle is at work today and tomorrow so please be good" Alice begged her older brother _

_"__Thrust me i will be a good little boy and nothing will be broken when you get home" Emmett grinned _

_"__Good and thank you okay so we will be leaving now bye"Alice yelled out as everyone walked out the door_

hehehehehehehehe the evil pixie sister is out of the house with the rest of my family i know i said i will be good but really who is good when your home alone i know if i was human i would have gotten a massive bowl of popcorn and drinks but since I'm a vampire i can't do that so this is what I'm going to do,

Bella will be home alone today since Charlie has to work so i am going to go over and ask if she would like to go for a drive then after about 20 minutes we will get into my favourite truck and i will ask if she gets car sick if she says no i will do the Emmett special.

i will bring her back home and run around the house holding her like a aeroplane then maybe we will play chasing like the human chases the vampire and by then Charlie should be home then not long after Carlisle so it seems like we had a normal day at home and i was a good little boy.

i got into my monster and drove down our very long drive way and on to the road i was out the front of Bella's house in no time i ran around the house and jumped in to her window,

"OMG Emmett get out" Bella screamed

Shit she was getting changed

"SHIT I'm so sorry i didn't expect you to be like half naked" I boomed back

"Well i am thats why there is a door and you knock on the door instead of climbing through peoples windows" She screamed back

"Well Eddie boy does it all the time" I smiled back at my brothers nickname i know he hates

"Well Edward is my boyfriend so he is allowed to not you or any body else in the family" Bella said

"I'm sorry okay i will be in the living room" I pouted at her

"No! Out the window Charlie is home" Bella quickly said

"I thought he was meant to be at work today" I looked at her

"He called in sick today, he has a tummy bug" Bella said

"Oh well do you want to hang out today since he is sick and Edward will hate it if you get sick your self so would you?" I asked really excited and i knew she couldn't say no to me

Sure Emmett why not just let me get ready and i will be out in about 5 minutes and i mean human minutes" Bella laughed

"Okay cool" I smiled happily before jumping out the window

She finally come out as she was walking out the door she called out to Charlie saying bye and she will be back later,

I helped her up into my jeep then started driving.

_flash flash flash flash (police lights :) )_

Shit Police,

"Please show me you driving licence" the officer asked

"Okay well Emmett looks like you aren't as good as your brother at keeping to the speed limit or looking out for the men in blue" The officer laughed

"Yeah i guess not but hey he is so good at like everything its not fair" Emmett pouted

"All i know is he is good at not getting a fine, what else is he good at?" The officer asked

"Well he is awesome at the piano, he is the smartest and the fastest one out of the whole family, he is also really interested in becoming a doctor and has asked Carlisle a lot of things so he is good at that oh and staying away from you guys" Emmett Smiled

"Okay well please have this payed with in 15 days and everything will be fine but please don't get caught again" The officer kind of begged

"Apart from Edward laughing at me when he finds out" Emmett whined

"Hey i will make you a deal even if Edward isn't speeding we will pull him over and record it and show you so you can laugh at him" The officer smiled

"Sounds awesome to me" I boombed

After i got the ticket we drove off towards the dirt track we will be there in about 2 minutes so i better ask Bella if she gets car sick

"Hey Bella I'm justing wondering but do you get car sick?" i asked trying to act normal

"Um no i don't Emmett why's that you asked?" Bella looked at me weirdly

"Oh i just want to show you this" i beamed

i was driving so quickly and fast it wasn't funny it is the fastest i have ever driven maybe even faster i nearly hit a tree but then i got stuck in mud so i called Edward and Jasper then i finally got free and kept going but got stopped by something else or someone when i looked out the back i seen Edward and Jasper holding on to my car and Edward looked pissed

i jumped out of the car and said "Edward buddy how nice to see you" I spoke kind of scared now

"Emmett WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Edward yelled just as Esme arrived with Alice and Rosalie

Bella jumped out and ran to Edward looking rather scared so that made Edward even more angrier

Edward let Esme take Bella while i ran and kept running all the way home as fast as i could before Edward caught me and once he did i was pinned on a wall

i pushed him but a little to hard and he went flying into the coffee table then he ran at me and before i could think i went through the window that was next to me and landed at Rosalie's feet and i begged her to save me but she just walked away

Edward came out and i ran at him at he went into a wall then he chased me into his room and i tripped and landed on his CD player and it smashed to pieces, that made Edward even more angry but Jasper quickly tried to calm him down just as Esme had came in and grabbed Edward while i ran and called Carlisle

As i was on the phone to Carlisle Edward charged at me again so Esme quickly grabbed the phone and put it on speaker just as Emmett went flying into the coffee table

Jasper went straight to Edward and said "Edward, Stop now just calm down"

just as Emmett grabbed hold on him

"Hey Alice didn't know what he was planning, how could she" Jasper defended Alice

"She is the one who thinks she knows everything, Let me go of me Emmett, you better get off that phone and run for your life in 2 seconds if you want to live because look at Bella she is so scared from your little joy ride" Edward yelled

"Okay well Emmett take it outside and don't hurt anyone and please keep Edward busy until i get home" Carlisle spoke with the do what i say and no body gets hurt voice

"Okay well I'm just going to come out and say this but I love you since i might not live in about 5 minutes" Then he hung up

We had done what Carlisle had told us to do and we took it outside and only about 5 trees had called down before Carlisle got home which was lucky because the way Edward looked he looked ready to kill everyone in sight but Bella.


	4. sorry guys

**Sorry it took so long in updating this story but my laptop stopped working so i had to get a new one and rewrite the chapter then i got busy with school and just completely forgot about this. Sorry **

**if you would like me to write more just let me know :) hopefully i will update a lot sooner than before :)**


End file.
